


That brolly isn't childproof

by Calire



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mycroft's Umbrella, Mycroft's brolly, Parentlock, Q cameo, Q is a Holmes, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calire/pseuds/Calire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft have the officer's children over for the night. But what happens when their father goes to take a shower and the youngest decides Mycroft's umbrella is very interesting? Surely the British government gets a good scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That brolly isn't childproof

Since Greg had obtained joined custody, his children had been coming to their house every time their mother needed to drop them to go out on dates.  
And it was more often than the children would have liked.  
Jennifer, the oldest, didn’t mask for a second how much she despised Mycroft, while Joshua was simply scared of him.   
It was one of those evenings and Greg had just gone upstairs to get a shower.   
Sat on the sofa with his laptop, Mycroft was going through the day’s work with Anthea while Jennifer was at the desk doing her homework and making sure no one would try to interact with her by shutting everything out with her headphones.  
The government official, totally not used to watch over children anymore, had almost forgotten about the youngest who was nowhere to be seen in the living room.   
Until a sound called him back. The sound of a blade sliding out. _His_ blade.  
The poisoned blade hidden in the brolly.  
Mycroft leapt from his seat, running to the entrance hall where Joshua was examining the blade two inches from his face.   
Shouting, he stuck his hand between the kid and the weapon pulling him away with the other arm wrapped around his middle. The brolly fell to the floor as the boy started to cry, terrified more by the shout than from the deadly weapon.   
And that’s when Mycroft panicked. Sherlock had never cried like that, he would just scoff and go back to what he was doing. What was he supposed to do?   
Still keeping one arm around the child he clicked away the blade and leaning forward to do so he felt the wet little face against his neck. Joshua thought he was hugging him.   
And apparently this calmed him down quite a lot, so why not reinforce the belief?  
He wrapped the other arm around him too and picked him up.   
“I apologize if I scared you, Joshua, but I promise you any danger is over, now. There’s nothing to cry for.” he tried, in the most low and soothing voice he could manage. He realized it sounded incredibly like the one he used to threaten terrorists, but it seemed good enough for the six year old.  
Mycroft brought him to the kitchen and sat him down, trusting Anthea had understood he wouldn’t be back for a good while.  
“Tea?” the boy shook his head forcefully, grimacing “Chocolate milk and cookies!” He exclaimed instead. The official had seen his husband make it before and followed the process by heart, keeping an eye on Joshua.  
The boy seemed thoughtful, now.   
A few minutes later, Mycroft put the beverage in front of him and a plate with three cookies, taking the seat across from him. “Are you a 00 agent? You don’t look like one, though.”   
Ah. That’s what he was thinking about. Better be partly honest so the questions would stop, right?  
“No, I’m not… I do call the shots over them, though.”  
Josh’s eyes flew open “M?”  
Mycroft chuckled “Neither, higher than that. But don’t ask because I’m not telling another word, I wouldn’t want to have to kill you.”  he smirked to lighten the mood, but it wasn’t that far from the truth.   
The boy was mesmerized, an half eaten cookie in one hand and the mouth slightly agape. Mycroft was always pleased when he did an impression, but this was priceless. The silence stretched between them much more comfortably than usual, until he spoke again.  
“You’re so cool! Do you have other things like the brolly?”  
“Yes, but they are at work, mostly.” he explained quietly. The kid nodded but didn’t reply, slightly intimidated.  
“Is there any chance this whole situation is going to stay away from your father’s ears?” Mycroft asked without much hope.   
“I can keep secrets! Is this a secret?”  
“Yes, it is. Definitely.” he didn’t believe him for half a second.  
“Okay!”  
The man nodded and got up, he had to contact a certain little brother “Finish your milk, put the glass in the sink and go do your homework.” he instructed firmly, but there wasn’t any of the stern coldness that had previously scared the boy.   
  
Why didn’t my brolly have the palmprint signature? M  
The button is so hidden I didn’t deem it necessary, why? Q  
So hidden a six year old found it. This has been a truly unwise choice, brother dear. M  
A six year old? Lestrade’s son? Do you need the antidote? Q  
No, I got there in time. I assume you’ll change all of my equipment that isn’t adequate yet. M  
Of course. Q  
Another thing, Christmas is near. I want you to make a safe 00 agent equipment for him. M  
How adorable, you’re getting attached to the child. I’ll oblige, brother. Q  
Thank you. And please pay more attention to other employees with children, I’ll raise your budget if necessary. M  
I’ll have the minions look into this, don’t worry. Q  
Have a good day. M  
You too. Q  
  
Mycroft put the phone away just to hear Gregory come down the stairs and Josh rushing to him as he walked in the living room.   
“Mycroft has a poisoned blade in his brolly because he commands the 00 agents!” the grin that the official showed to his husband as he looked at him couldn’t be described as anything else but sheepish.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mighty need of a fluffy, clumsy Mycroft with children and this came out on the bus ride to Uni ^^ I hope you like it, it's been a good while since I wrote something and it's the first thing I publish in the Sherlock fandom, so I'm quite excited :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [John didn't imagine this Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915125) by [Anihan (Nakagami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakagami/pseuds/Anihan)




End file.
